The overall goal of our Multidisciplinary Educational Training Core in the AHA-Tobacco Regulation and Addiction Center (A-TRAC) is to develop the next generation of basic, clinical, and translational academic investigators in tobacco-related cardiovascular medicine and policy and to cross-train investigators in tobacco regulatory science. Investigators will gain expertise in both scientific investigation and public health to inform the FDA Center for Tobacco Products with relevant findings for regulation of the manufacture, distribution and marketing of tobacco products. We will leverage the outstanding expertise, facilities, infrastructure, and research experience at our institutions (Boston University - BU, Emory University, Johns Hopkins University - JHU, New York University - NYU, University of Louisville - UofL, University of Mississippi Medical Center - UMMC) and utilize the broad portfolio of American Heart Association (AHA)-affiliated institutions' research and training programs. Our Education and Training core will focus on career development and research of the adverse consequences of cardiovascular disease from diverse tobacco uses with a strong thematic focus on fundamental, clinical and translational cardiovascular science. We will work with the other Tobacco Centers of Regulator Science (TCORS) to develop a rigorous, innovative multi-institutional career and research development programs for trainees/early career faculty within P50 Centers of the TCORS network.